Rixcit the Hedgewolf
About Gender: Male Alignment: Anti-hero/ Formerly Evil Sexual Orientation: Straight R. Interest: ??? the Ram Likes: Dislikes: Family Since he is a clone he has no family related by blood, Circit is his genetic donor, though unwillingly. Powers Being a clone of a cryokinetic has forced Rixcit to share his control over ice, though the tainted DNA he was made from has given him the variation of Dark Ice Manipulation, with his ice being stained blood red with a blackish tinge to it. He is able to form Ice constructs, though he mainly makes blades and shields to protect himself in combat. He is also able to freeze his opponents, and if he was able to, give them frostbite or freeze them and shatter them. However, as his powers are not fully tapped into, he can only freeze them, and can only give frostbite by infecting a certain area of the person whom he had been fighting. He is also able to infuse his sword with ice, allowing him to shoot ice shards from his blade and possibly inflicting frostbite by cutting them. And with the freezing ability, he can trap his opponents in place. These powers however give him a bit of a disadvantage against those who use Cryokinesis imbued with light, as well as pyrokinetics of any sort. Abilities As it is shown by the large red blade on his back, Rixcit is a capable swordsman and can hold his own in a fight. However, while most people work on both their offense and defense, Rixcit focuses on his offense more, believing that a good defense is a good defense. This fact leaves his defense quite poor and he is most times vulnerable to a sneak attack. Rixcit is also capable of performing parkour, though this is limited to being able to climb, descend, and travel across buildings quicker, and performing various combat rolls. Personality He shares nothing with Circit, save his stubborn attitude and surprisingly strong will. Rixcit's stubbornness however is warped into a sense of pride, this coincides with his will as it will not alow him to let himself be controlled by anyone, as well as fighting when he's stuck under a hypnotic influence. He also has a slight habit of being rude to people he dislikes, even when he doesn't mean to. Other than that he's nice in his own way. Appearance Rixcit has a pale brown muzzle with the same amount of fuzz Circit has. He wears a black trenchcoat with tattered ends and a red zipper. He also wears red fingerless gloves with red cuffs. He wears a red shirt, black pants, and black shoes. It can also be seen that he has a red shroud with black lace which he uses to cover his mouth at times. It can also be noted that he has a red harness to put his sword, which can often be seen hanging from his back when he isn't using it. Also, this can rarely be seen but he can be seen wearing red rimmed sunglasses with black lenses to hide his eyes when he doesn't want people to freak about them. Toxic Rixcit At one point, he was overtaken by his pride, one that happened in fighting Circit. When Rixcit was angered by Circit to no end, then his pride forced him to keep fighting and due to something in the past his powers mixed with his pride and set a transformation in motion. Physical Appearance His fur becomes a blackish-yellow with the fur on his muzzle vanishing. When you see his eyes you will find his eyes are pure yellow Category:Male Category:Sonic Fan Character Category:Hedgehog Category:Wolf